The portfolio of research projects proposed as part of JIVE, Phase 5, will provide key information for a variety of stakeholders, including ACIP members, CDC decision makers, patients, providers, and payers, by utilizing a wide variety of economic and related methodological approaches in order to answer a series of research questions that address the Healthy People 2020 Objectives relating to vaccination and vaccination coverage. Working jointly with CDC co-investigators, the JIVE research team will conduct analyses to provide relevant economic data for high-priority vaccine policy decisions. This collaborative approach, in which the JIVE research investigators have extensive experience, represents an established process for providing policy-relevant economic information to the ACIP and other stakeholders. These studies will draw on the wide breadth of expertise available in the team of research investigators to create innovative research. The research team has extensive expertise in cost- effectiveness analysis, disease modeling, disease-specific expertise, survey methods expertise, and extensive experience surveying physicians. An infectious disease simulation model will be combined with a health-economic model to evaluate the effects of influenza and pneumococcal vaccination on diabetics. This will be the first economic evaluation to examine both of these vaccines in diabetics. Another study will evaluate the health-economics of a potential norovirus vaccine. This will be the first economic analysis to use a dynamic infectious disease simulation model to evaluate the value of a potential norovirus vaccine and capture indirect effects. Conjoint analysis methods will be applied to a novel application area, provider reimbursement, to identify barriers to vaccination stocking and recommendations. These and other related approaches represent the use of novel applications of economic and decision analysis methods to inform high-priority vaccine policy questions. Anticipated findings from proposed studies include: ? Quantifying the value of vaccinating diabetic individuals for influenza and pneumococcal diseases ? Assessing of the value of preventing diabetes by evaluating the burden of vaccinating this high-risk group. ? Preparing for an economic analysis of a potential norovirus vaccine. ? Identifying the condition under which a potential norovirus vaccine would be cost-effective. ? Determining what reimbursement procedures are the biggest barriers to physician stocking and recommending vaccines ? Examining how changing reimbursement policies might affect provider decisions to stock and recommend vaccines. These studies will provide relevant economic insights into high-priority vaccine policy decisions.